If You Want My Body
by AndDancingWithTheDevil
Summary: Klaine smut. Set during Season 2 Episode 15 'Sexy'. Like a lot of people, I suck at summaries. First Klaine so don't hate. If people ask me to, I'll make it longer.


'Blaine, this is pointless, we've been at it for hours and we're getting no where.' Kurt sighed frustratingly, gently slamming his hand on his drawers.

'No it's not and you know it.' Blaine told him sternly pointing a finger in his direction for effect.

'I've told you at least a hundred times, I can't be sexy. All that comes out of this are looks of gas pains because I have the same amount of sex appeal as a baby penguin!' Kurt half shouted at him. He dropped down to the stool in front of his dresser and place his right elbow on the table, gently resting his chin onto his palm.

'Kurt, I'm actually sick of this. You are sexy. You don't need to try to be sexy, anyone who tries just looks the way you did just then, they look uncomfortable. Being comfortable in your skin is a massive turn on for people. It is for me about you. I know I shouldn't really be telling you this now, but you just drive me so crazy. I'm not going to make this a clich moment of 'Oh I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you', granted I probably will do, but I'd just like to show you for one night how much you drive me crazy.' Kurt had a look of pure shock on his face, after being turned down by Blaine the previous week he certainly had not been expecting this. 'Kurt please say something.'

Kurt however stayed silent, 'Well if he really wants me, he'll have to beg for it.', he thought to himself. He got off the chair and walked over to Blaine, who was now lying down on Kurt's bed. He processed his thoughts briefly before straddling Blaine, who had now let out a loud gasp. He leant down and started nibbling lightly on Blaine's ear lobe, before starting to suck it. Blaine let out small groan and pushed Kurt lightly off of him. 'What is it now?' Kurt asked him, unhappy that he got interrupted.

'Okay A) I just made a massive speech and you haven't even told me how you feel and B) You've just basically started driving me really crazy, what are you doing?' Blaine asked, not believing what had just happened.

'Blaine Warbler,' Blaine smiled at the nickname, 'do you really think that I feel anything else? I told you last week that I like you and you shot me down. And I am very slowly getting my way into your pants.' Blaine groaned as the words left Kurt's mouth. 'Before you even ask, yes I am sure. I've felt this way for a while and there's no one else I'd rather do this with.'

'Well I think we'll have a good night in advance. Oh and don't you ever think you're not sexy.' He took his hand and led it his rock hard member. He groaned quietly when Kurt subconsciously licked his lips. They both met half way in a kiss bursting with need and desire, both tilting their heads and opening their mouths more so they could gain more access to one another. Their hands were now roaming over the other's body, getting used to the feel of the other. Kurt squeezed at Blaine's arms feeling the muscle beneath them.

'That's it! Blaine, get your fucking shirt off right now.' Kurt demanded, Blaine looked straight into his eyes and gulped when he saw the lust radiating from his new lovers bright eyes. He instantly pulled his blue polo shirt over his head and licked his lips when he saw Kurt staring at his abs. He decided to distract Kurt by starting to unbutton his black, silk waist coat. Once that and his shirt were off he started to unbutton his incredibly tight jeans.

'Let you put your hands on me in your skin tight jeans, be my teenage dream tonight.' Blaine sang, Kurt laughed at him but proceeded to assist him in getting his pants off. Blaine's hand accidentally brushed over Kurt's erection making him involuntary thrust his hips into Blaine's hand, to which Blaine responded by gently palming Kurt through his boxers, whilst the other boy kicked his jeans off his ankles. They both then went to start to take Blaine's black joggers off. 'Bet you're glad I wore these now.' Kurt nodded before eyeing his prize. Blaine lifted his hips off so that Kurt could successfully get his boxers off, then vice versa. Once they were both completely naked, they stared at each other in awe. 'You're beautiful.'

'So are you.' They both blushed before getting straight back to what they were doing previously. Kurt started sucking on Blaine's neck, attempting to leave a mark. Once he was satisfied with the bruise that was forming he starting to lick, nip, kiss, suck and bit at Blaine's body, who was now squirming beneath him. He took his nipple into his mouth and sucked it for a little while before giving the other attention. He continued his journey down his body and stopped at his navel, dragging his tongue over Blaine's bellybutton. He placed his hand on Blaine's thigh so that his thumb was touching Blaine's cock.

'Kurt, please.' That's all he need before sliding his way down his body a bit more so that his face stopped right in front of what it wanted. He leant forward and licked up and down Blaine's member, then swirled his tongue around the head of his dick. Blaine let out a few moans and a few word that Kurt could make out, 'Fuck', 'Kurt' and 'Don't stop.' I don't plan on that warbler. He took him whole into his mouth and started to bob is head up and down, he grabbed Blaine's hips and pulled them up hoping he'd get the hint that he wanted him to fuck his mouth, luckily he did and started to thrust into Kurt's mouth. Blaine was letting out very load moans and a few quiet screams, he threw his head back in the ecstasy of pleasure coursing through his veins. Kurt hummed around his dick and he let out a large scream and shook whilst he came into Kurt's mouth, who was determined to swallow every last drop of Blaine's cum.

'Your cum, tastes awesome.' Kurt said seductively, crawling back up Blaine's body to kiss him, Blaine could taste himself on Kurt's mouth and found that he thought it was quite sexy and was starting to get him worked up again. 'Don't worry about me, I can easily cool down thanks to the last few weeks of sexual frustration from your cause.' He rested his head into the crook of Blaine's neck and closed his eyes. Once Blaine heard a few light snores from Kurt he decided that they would talk once he woke up, he shut his eyes and let the darkness take over him. 


End file.
